


罐头

by oitoronja



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 属于Ian和Mickey的罐头。
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 28





	罐头

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalandland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/gifts).



> 一份写给 @lalalandland 的约稿～

Kash&Grab商店的全体罐头都习惯了这种灾难：通常在午后发生，有时是轻震，实属幸运，有时混合着猛烈的海啸，偶尔是突然爆发的塌方，站错队伍的瓶装橄榄醋在此期间牺牲。

“今天是中型地震。”距离震源最近的金枪鱼罐头无措地把信息传达给每一位瑟瑟发抖的伙伴，始作俑者正在不管不顾地操着，一对南区非知名的地下男同性恋，兔子一样狂热地操在一起的家伙，怎么说都可以，这是Kash&Grab内部心照不宣的小话，从罐头食品传到日用百货，只是当事人不知道而已。

Ian当然无心知道，相当一段时间里，这个红毛小子脑海里只有Mickey的屁股，完全装不下其它。同样的部位，Mickey的怎么会那么好看？Mickey第一次骑到他身上来，屁股摇着压上他胯骨的时候，他就瞬间开了窍，这个想法从此再无止歇。好像某天，Ian打开收银柜，解决卡在里面的硬币，而那时候Mickey坐在柜台上无聊地拨着旁边架子上蓝绿色的香口糖，等他下班，大干一场，台面的棱角给了他的裤子一道痕，Ian很快就会在便利店后面的暗巷深处看见布料下的更多：一条极为美丽的红色。

“余震过于频繁了！”金枪鱼罐头对着虚空尖叫。Ian从后面深深干进Mickey的洞，洞口被阴茎反复摩擦过，微微泛肿，Mickey的臀肉晃动，像两面在招徕着什么的旗帜。Ian再次被吸引，而Mickey对此浑然未觉，自在地往后顶着臀，重重地撞到Ian干着他的鸡巴上。

Ian环在他腰上的手忍不住地收紧，在Mickey腰部陷下柔软的窝，再这样下去就会变成淤青的。Ian意识到了自己此刻的动作，犹豫是否该把手松开，他猜Mickey讨厌这种束缚感。

果不其然，Mickey很快拨开了腰上镣铐般的手指，Ian的手掌假装迷路地游移一阵，来到他的臀上，那更加禁忌，Mickey像被烫到一样烦躁地把身体歪了一个角度。“摸我前面。”他终于发出指令，Ian听话地照做，天气预报随即更新，中层那排故意摆在最外侧的临近过期的番茄膏得到了本不该下起的雨。

Mickey还在高潮的余韵里，抓住货架平复呼吸，从手肘到指关节都泛着红。Ian是想去扶着他的，手伸到一半又缩回来，他自己甚至再度硬了。但不应期里的Mickey能比平时暴躁上双倍，Ian只是从背后看着他伸长汗津津的手臂，艰难地够到顶层落灰的商品中间半盒皱皱巴巴的香烟，抽出一根，从半褪的裤袋里掏出火机，沉默地点燃。

半暗的灯泡下面，Mickey灰蓝色的眼睛轻轻闪烁。Ian此时看不见，但知道和记得。Mickey把货品推开一些，留了一块放置手臂的空地，漫不经心地撑着架子，甚至懒得把裤子穿上。Ian脸红地看着自己之前射进去的体液顺着被干开的穴口淋淋漓漓地往下淌。

此刻Mickey的屁股更好看了。Ian很难不想起之前那些潮湿的片羽，以及就在刚刚，Mickey的屁股如何水波般一次、又一次地颤动。

Ian的指腹顺着他的腿根向上，揩掉自己的精液，Mickey半支烟还没抽完，手指一动，烟灰就落到地上，那寂静几乎有声音，使得Ian停顿迟疑。看Mickey并没什么反应，手就抓住了他的两瓣臀肉，拇指把发红的穴口拨开。

液体更多地流了出来，过分淫靡的场面使他心跳加速。Mickey低着头，额角汗湿，屁股抵着Ian的手心。Ian给了那团在颤动的软肉一掌，他想这样做很久了。

回应他的是罐头接连滚到地上的声响，和夹着烟转过身，一脸恶心的Mickey：“你他妈在干什么，Gallgher？”他的语气好像生吞了一把虫子。

Ian愣在那里。仍在升起的烟雾后面，Mickey的蓝眼睛眯起来看他，他往外走了，Ian那刻以为自己会被留在这里，和他还硬着的那根一起。而Mickey只是坐到了冰柜上，发热的机器外缘和起雾的冰冷玻璃让他极度不耐烦地发出了“嘶”的一声，“过来啊——要我请你？”

小恶霸的大腿向两边分着，Ian连忙过去，生怕错过这张幸运奖券的时效，然后他被Mickey揽过了后颈，催促他直接干进来。

Ian有刹那间的不知所措，他们很少使用正入的体位，因为谁都没办法处理那些目光相接的时刻，Ian不得不反复提醒自己熄下眼中的火苗，他甚至不知道Mickey在想什么，那个永远浑身带刺的家伙总是尽量避免直视自己，或是干脆一脸冷漠，好像他们的下半身没有火热地撞在一起似的。

在Mickey的耐心耗尽之前，Ian握着自己，饱满的龟头对着洞口摩挲两下，撬开，轻易就操到了深处。这次明显容易得多，Mickey的穴口微微翕张着邀请，是他全身上下唯一没有透露出紧绷和拒绝的部分。

他像是累了，手指勾着红毛的脖子，让他靠离自己更近，然后找到了他的肩窝，下巴舒舒服服地安置上去，烟灰簌簌地往下落，Ian被轻微地灼烧到了，他受了刺激，更重地顶进去，囊袋激烈地拍打到Mickey泥泞不堪的穴口上，数度激起小恶霸不爽的骂声。

烟燃尽了，Mickey把烟头随手一丢，离开Ian的肩膀，手撑着冰柜给自己找了一个新的着力点，脖子享受地微仰。地上烟蒂的火星渐暗，Ian鼓起勇气去看Mickey的脸，后者不出意外地闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛不停抖颤，嘴唇微分，沾着水光，Ian贪心地看了又看，想要抚上去，但手掌最终只是落到Mickey的乳尖，拇指和食指夹住捏弄。

那两粒很快被玩得硬了起来，Mickey生理性地挺起了胸，他明显受用极了，不断发出模糊的呻吟，肠壁也一下下收缩。Ian被夹得爽到了极点，Mickey的身体内部又湿又软，被撑开得十分彻底，诱人地把他整根吃进去。

而Mickey完全未曾注意到Ian灼人的目光，他的手指熟练地圈成环，一心套弄自己，渗出来的前液顺着指缝往下滴，Mickey发出几声不稳的喘息，颧骨也泛上了红潮，灰暗的便利店角落让他的脸部线条暧昧而柔和。Ian顿住了，他想亲他的脸。

“继续动啊？”意识到冲刷着他的快感突然停止，Mickey不满地睁开眼睛骂人。幻梦瞬间被打破，Ian从混沌的幸福感中清醒，为了解决即将到来的尴尬，他俯下身，开始猛烈地操弄，Mickey从喉间发出了一个讽刺的声音，踢了一下Ian的小腿，此后没有再做声，因为Ian开始次次准确地顶上他的敏感点，硌人的胯骨撞向他的腿间。

Mickey被他干得往下滑，不得不往后坐了坐固定好身体，该死的冰柜玻璃冻得他一个激灵，他唇间泻出的脏话被撞碎了，Ian从上面压着他，几近不留一点缝隙，Mickey翘起的阴茎夹在两人紧紧相贴的小腹间。

Ian同样为此般场景气喘，挺动腹肌蹭着对方流水的龟头顶部，逼出Mickey一声受不了的喉音，身体也开始明显发软，背部靠上了那块让他发抖的玻璃，连寒冷都顾不得了。

Ian顺势吻上他的脖子，牙齿衔着一块软绵绵的皮肉，想咬下去又不敢，幸亏，他想，Mickey正被操得舒爽不已，无心在意他的蠢蠢欲动。Ian好好地利用了这个难得的机会，吻从锁骨一路滑向柔软的胸口，在乳头一侧留下齿印，Mickey几乎在同时被操得高潮了，肠肉猛烈地吮吸、绞紧，Ian险些在他身体里第二次射出来。

他没有这么做，要知道Mickey接下来的反应他绝对承受不起，他及时把自己抽出来，伸手抚上Mickey同样硬得厉害的阴茎，一面为他撸动，一面埋头亲他小小的下陷的肚脐和柔软的大腿根部。

Mickey不适地动了动，眉毛又拧起来了，Ian颇具技巧地揉着他的囊袋，湿润的液体抹向会阴，指腹有一下没一下地擦过铃口，Mickey双腿发抖，把自己射空了。

Ian从底下向他抬起头，绿眼睛湿润、渴望、晦暗不明。他站起来，修长的手指套弄着自己，两个人的脸贴得很近，那险些要造成一个吻了——他们是同时避开彼此的，Ian的精液溅到了Mickey的腿上。

于是Ian又被无情数落了。Mickey掏出一块发皱的手帕把腿间沾上的东西揩掉的时候，他只能在旁边讷讷站着——就在一分钟前他特意拿来柜台里的面巾纸试图擦拭来着，被Mickey侧身躲开了，高潮结束的Mickey就像刺猬那样不让碰。

Mickey把手帕粗鲁地揉成一团，塞回裤兜里去，一个圆滚滚的东西顺势掉了出来，“你又拿店里的东西，Mickey。什么时候？”Ian低头去捡，是一只水果罐头。

“拿？我明显在助人为乐，”Mickey毫不心虚地说，Ian翻动手里的东西，那只罐头是残次品，少了顶上的拉环，“再说，就算我把一整排都‘拿’走又怎么样？”他暴躁地强调了那个词语。

“不怎么样。”Ian耸耸肩。

他能拿Mickey怎么样？

-

是很久以后了——Ian和Mickey的情色故事对于Kash&Grab来说已成历史，同样消弭在其中的还有他们俩的少年时代，那段日子是纯然的荒唐，但它具备那种权利，就像人们会在节日过后的早晨发现满地的碎纸屑和难以忍受的大麻气味，只是走过去，不觉得稀奇。

事实上，两位当事人鲜少追忆过去，他们都不是富有那类情调的人。很难说不是一种幸运：不沉湎的生活会更容易继续一点，尤其是对他们这样的南区小孩。

他们现在不是小孩了，不过道理依然有效。指望Mickey花费功夫回溯他痕迹斑斑的历史，不如指望这块地界的全部穷人一夕消失。相对而言，Ian的记忆力要好上一点，至少他在结束服役后一周内还能记得霰弹枪的寄放规则和几首滑稽的军队歌谣。

或许他的感受力也更好些——对所经历的，不那么好的一切。毕竟Mickey很早很早就近乎习惯了，他自有一套过度反应和自我保护性的迟钝。

他们最近的生活格外平静，这就让Mickey有点不习惯了。一个普通清晨，他对着Ian家的镜子刷牙，镜面反射出Ian的背影，红毛在一旁找他最近常常不见的剃须刀片，引发了一阵叮铃咣啷的混乱声响，他烦躁地东摸西摸，四处觅寻，终于找到了Mickey的头上。Mickey的旧牙刷还在嘴里机械地运行，他含着满口泡沫观察今天早晨的红毛。

红毛的手在他的腰间乱摸，“干嘛？”Mickey问，但没躲开，对着洗手池吐掉一口水。

Ian摸到了他要找的东西，“我不知道我的剃须刀片为什么总是在他妈你的睡衣口袋里，第二次了。”

“不是吧，你为了这个生气？”Mickey转过头，背靠着水池，注意着Ian的神色。Ian从没比他矮过，可是不知道从多少年前开始，Mickey能够格外清晰地意识到这个事实的存在。

他的话让Ian冒出火气的眼睛降了温，逐渐恢复成平日里正常的样子。两个人在寂静中对视着，气氛很快变得不同，Ian后退，用身体抵上了门，Mickey跟随着凑近，Ian伸手摸了一把他的脑袋，手指插进发间。

Mickey脸颊发烫，主动跪下来，Ian的阴茎已经半勃，从布料柔软的睡裤底下透出一个清晰的轮廓，在散着热气。Mickey的耳朵更红，微微张开嘴，吻上那根越来越涨硬的东西，Ian从嗓子眼深处发出了低沉的一声，轻轻拉扯Mickey柔软的黑发。

Mickey抽开那根松紧带，Ian宽松的睡裤就直接落到了脚踝，发红濡湿的龟头从内裤一侧探出来。Mickey不急着把最后的布料除下，伸出软红的舌头，对着流着水的马眼一下下舔，让柱身撞上自己白皙的鼻梁。然后故意从底下往上看，向Ian展示舌上收集到的体液。

Ian更加硬得厉害，低低骂了一句脏话，在他脑袋上的手指收紧，Mickey一根食指勾住内裤勒着皮肤的部分，那块布料同样轻盈地掉了下来。Mickey把重力移到小腿，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，使它更加湿润，这也是给Ian看的。Ian的阴茎撞进他口中的时候，他用舌头好好裹着牙齿，跪着没动。

Ian抚摸着他的后颈，带茧的指腹擦过耳廓，一遍遍激起战栗。Mickey也在裤子里硬了，蓝眼睛蒙了一层雾。Ian撞向他喉咙的速度和频率远没有他爱抚着自己的手掌那么温柔，他抽出来的时候，Mickey还能感觉到喉间的火辣。他还要埋头继续把Ian口到射，Ian摸了摸他的脸颊，示意他起身转过去，然后把他的睡裤拉下来，蹭着他并拢的大腿间射了。

Mickey撑着洗手池的边缘喘气，不知道在喘些什么，Ian从后面凑近Mickey的耳朵，把他滚烫的耳垂吻得湿漉漉的，一边伸手到前面为他套弄，同样不稳的呼吸倾吐在Mickey的耳畔，Mickey腿软得要命，Ian撑着他，让他不至于往下滑倒。手指收紧的同时，凑向他耳边低低说了句话，Mickey立刻抽搐着在他掌心射了出来。

他在镜中看见Ian抬起手舔掉他的体液，就像一个迷离的慢镜头。然后Ian把他脑袋轻轻扳过来，和他接吻。两个人亲了很久，水流般缠绞在一起。相当不幸，Mickey又得刷牙了。

-

那个早晨之后，饶是Mickey这种脸皮厚的前恶霸都难得消停了好些天。周末，Gallagher一家人早早出门去了教堂，但不包含前一天在Fairy Tale万圣节特别活动里瞎忙了一个通宵的Ian本人，也不包含永远设法逃掉集体活动的Mickey和Carl，两位大小朋友现在一个在厨房忙着给自己煎出完美的荷包蛋（Mickey新培养的爱好，他无聊到极点的体现），一个窝在沙发里快乐地欣赏电视上标注出需大人陪同观看的惊悚片，不时因为其中的对话和过分做作的背景音乐发笑。

Ian揉着惺忪的睡眼从楼梯上下来，头发乱得像没刈过的麦子。他走到厨房中岛给自己倒咖啡，注意到正在对付火候的Mickey赤着脚，身上家居的衣服也很薄。Ian把肩上的毯子拿下来裹着Mickey。“我也好冷，Ian！”小男孩在客厅叫起来，不知什么时候趴在了沙发靠背上，伸着上半身张望着他们两个。电影刚刚结束，电视机里滚动着卡司表，Ian认得那些角色的名字，“你能不能看点未成年人看的东西？”

“那你们最好别让我看到什么成年人才能看的东西。”Carl翻了翻眼睛，切到另一部恐怖片，两条手臂抱住冷冷的自己。Mickey将一份成功的煎蛋盛进盘子，剥下身上的薄毛毯准确地丢向沙发，“谢谢咯，Mickey。”Carl说，目不转睛地盯着电视。

Ian坐在餐台旁吃他给自己做的煎蛋，咬破蛋白，橙色的蛋液往外淌，“挺冷的。”Mickey看着他说，Ian抬起头和他对视，Mickey就不好意思了，不明显，但Ian太熟悉了，那表现为脖子微微僵硬着，唇齿因为打结一时间没法吐出什么厉害言辞。

Ian站起来，端着碟子去洗，路过Mickey的时候捏了一把他挺翘的屁股，留下掌心的热度。Ian做得无比自然，却自顾自隐隐感到些古怪，他在洗碗的时候思考出了这种古怪感的源头：“Kash&Grab”平凡无趣的艺术字、晃动的货架、地上的烟头、Mickey浑身的刺、他自己总在收回的手……各种元素奇异地交织，铺着一层不太明亮的底色。可能深秋就是适合陷入回忆的季节。

Ian及时打住了，他可不想再走一遍记忆的迷宫。里面布满危险，他不能保证自己是否会被哪个、哪些事件糟糕地刺激到。他不确定自己能够承受。

洗完水槽里最后的一只餐叉，Ian擦干手上的水。Mickey正懒懒地靠在餐台上，臀上的布料被台面边缘印出一道痕，Ian立刻再度被掷回迷宫里去，迎面撞上他年少时工作的那张收银台。还有更多不够友善的片段，几乎要划伤他了，比如那时候的Mickey总喜欢像清点自己的财产一样环顾店里的所有货品，就是不看他，或者Mickey多动的手指会拨一拨新到下流杂志上的封面女郎，又蹓跶到水果区对准本来就丑丑的李子或烂橘子恶毒地按下去，Mickey的手碰一切，就是不碰他的手。

Ian站在Mickey微微分开的两腿间，Mickey没有动，给他处置自己的权利。两人同时听见电影的声音，似乎有命案在发生，女主角惊声尖叫，Carl舒服地蜷在毯子里，正看得津津有味。

Mickey的脑袋低垂，Ian摸了他的头顶，最近，这个动作预示着两人之间即将发生一些Carl不能看的事情。Mickey犹豫了一会儿，从餐台跳下来，Ian只是捏了捏他的手，走到客厅去。

“你还在看？这东西哪里好看？”“并没有邀请你一起。”电视声中夹杂着的无聊争吵从沙发传到Mickey的耳朵里，他的膝盖还软着，隐隐有些发麻。

-

走出厨房后足足一整天，Ian没有再和他进行任何身体接触，餐桌上，Ian递给他食物，两人手指相碰的瞬间，Mickey浑身都僵硬了。Ian倾倒那只盘子，把Mickey喜欢的芝士焗土豆给他。

难得的假日，家中只剩下几个人，Mickey吃完晚饭就窝在卧室里没有出来，Ian在客厅陪Carl继续看电影，直到留守家中的Fiona催促两个人都快点去睡觉，自己打着哈欠回了房间。Ian拍了一把Carl的脑袋，走进浴室，后者还恋恋不舍地盯着电视屏幕，小鬼头今天怕是不睡了。

Ian洗完澡回到卧室的时候，房里只有一盏半暗的壁灯，Mickey仰躺着，枕头虚盖着脸，Ian带着浑身的水汽凑过去，同时抓住了被子底下Mickey的阴茎和他正给自己打飞机的手。Mickey不显得多么惊慌，低哼了一声，在Ian手指的禁锢下继续套弄自己。

Ian把他的手拍开，Mickey不满地挡掉他的动作，嘴里开始低低地骂，问他是不是晚餐吃得太饱，Ian第二次攥住了他的手，两个人的手和手指在被单里无声地打架。Ian及时结束了这场幼稚的战役，直接拎着Mickey翻过来了，被子也完全掀开，Mickey赤裸地暴露在他眼前，他只穿着一件宽松的纽扣睡衣，睡裤早被团起来踢到床的一角。

Ian响亮地对着他的屁股抽下一掌，房间里的寂静被倏然打破。Mickey像等了这个时刻很久——一天，或者和Ian一样有好多年那么久——瞬间就塌下腰，整条大腿都在发抖。接着他被打了第二下，Ian揉了揉他的屁股，那只让他更疼。

然后是毫无征兆的第三下，Mickey在他掌下难耐地扭动着，但哪里也去不了，掌掴不断在臀上落下，他不知道下一记会落到哪里。Ian还间歇性玩弄两团柔软的臀肉，抓在手里捏成各种形状，那种刺痛感便沿着他灵活的手指一路烧灼起来，藏在臀峰下的小洞空虚地翕张不已。Mickey脸上泛起潮红，臀上迎来重重的一记，“操！”一句脏话脱口而出，他忍不住剧烈挣扎，身子也拱了起来。

Ian从后面紧紧贴着他，亲了亲他可爱的、发烫的耳朵，摸到前面，Mickey的阴茎流了他满手的水。

Mickey被他握着确凿的证据，才终于没有话了，Ian还在亲他，他的亲吻没有停止过，一边安抚性地为Mickey上下套弄，手掌对准了臀腿相接的位置又是一下，那种快感和疼痛的夹击让Mickey快要崩溃，他从屁股到腿间都泛着漂亮的浅红色，从身后看得清清楚楚，只有他自己不知道。

到后来，Mickey的每一声喘息里都带上了发颤的泣音，Ian不再打他了，两根手指轻松地分开Mickey的穴口，润滑剂从里面流了出来，他不在卧室的时间里Mickey还做了哪些事？“你敢说废话——快点操我。”Mickey哑着嗓子警告，Ian从善如流。

Mickey下面那张嘴毫不意外地吮得他格外紧，他的手软绵绵地、试探性地往后抓，找到Ian的一只手，握住，十指和他相扣，像在央求他不要再打了。然而Ian空着的那只手再度落到他屁股上的时候，整座房间都响彻了Mickey无法忍耐的浪叫，Ian两根手指伸到他嘴里任他含着吮吸，同时加快了干他的速度，一下下地往里顶，Mickey被夹着舌根，什么话都说不出口了，只能发出断断续续的呜咽，上面和下面同时被干着。

Ian终于抽出手，Mickey张开嘴喘气，Ian的手指贴着阴茎一起插进去，Mickey被撑得好满，发红的屁股还被坚硬的胯骨撞着，又疼又爽，连带着头皮都发紧。他眼角生理性的泪水被Ian拭掉，受不了地喊了一句Ian，下一刻就被翻了个面，Ian吻吻他的锁骨，再次整根操进来。

两个人相贴得如此紧密，带来沉疴顿愈的错觉。他们最近的日子确实太好了——Mickey小腿勾着他，让Ian干得更深，背突然撞开了床头的一堆杂物，有样东西骨碌碌地滚了下来，两个人都无心理会。

Ian像个小处男那么激动，他没戴套，感觉自己快要射的时候及时抽了出来。Mickey还没有到，穴口空虚地一翕一合，Ian带动着他的手指探到后穴，那种湿滑的触感让他下意识地想缩回手，Ian却坚持抓着他，被操开的穴口迫不及待地将入侵的手指深深吞了进去。

Ian指导着Mickey去碰自己的敏感点，对准了不断戳弄，Mickey就这么被自己的三根手指玩到高潮了，他的双腿张开太久，还是酸疼的，臀上也阵阵热辣，混合在一起，形成无法形容的感受，Mickey也不可能直说那确实是他一直想要的。他不需要讲了，既然那小混蛋已经知道了。

Mickey颇为困难地合拢腿，主动凑过去给Ian口交，让那条沉甸甸的东西压上他的舌面。Ian的脸颊同样滚烫，手迷恋地抚着他的脖子和耳朵，他想要温柔一些，可是Mickey的口腔感觉太好了，他忍不住饥渴难耐地往里撞，不断操向他的嘴。口水从Mickey唇齿间往下淌，显得淫靡极了，他的手从后面按住Ian的臀部，让自己更好地发力，察觉到他要拔出来，Mickey立刻吞得更深，收缩的喉管让Ian无法自拔地射了出来，Mickey当着他的面咽掉他的精液，眼睛里写满了勾引。

他们趁着无人注意的深夜又遁进浴室来了第二发，狭小的浴缸里，Mickey叠在Ian身上，让他带着温热的水流不停地朝上顶。然后他抓着毛巾架，Ian从后面操进来，那几道脆弱的不锈钢嘎吱嘎吱地发抖，他们同时想到当年昏黄灯泡底下的货架，它总是抖得厉害，好似随时要倾倒，但幸亏什么都没有发生。

Carl在客厅的沙发上睡着了，迈着昏沉的步伐走向厕所的时候，Ian正在为Mickey清理，还好他们身上都挂着衣服，在门被推动之前尚且来得及有模有样地穿好。Carl梦游一样解决了自己的生理问题，然后摇摇晃晃地穿过走廊准确地走回房间，大字型瘫到自己的小床上，瞬间进入了梦乡。

两个人同时吁了口气。回到卧室，Ian瞥了一眼墙上的钟，夜晚只过去了一半，他很诧异，这个秋夜好像没有尽头的桥。在他的印象里，以某次离别为界，所有事物的发展都快了起来，生活无法控制地向前，时间再也不会以一种好心等着人的速度走，连平静都是很奢侈的事。

比如现在，Mickey就不是很平静，好像刚刚被折腾得一根指头都动不了了的人不是他一样。他一边困得眼皮打架，一边趴在房间床上，伸长手臂够着床底的什么东西，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“你刚刚听到没有？”他是指他们之前操在一起时骨碌碌的那一声。

Ian没有回答，他知道那是什么。他保存了它多久？那只没有拉环的罐头。

他把Mickey环进一个温柔的怀抱里，“还记得在便利店里的时候？多少商品被我们污染了。”他捏捏Mickey软绵绵的腰。

Mickey一点动静都没有，Ian几乎以为他困得睡着了，Mickey却握了握他的手背，“唔，你从那时候起手就喜欢往不该放的地方放。”Mickey呢喃着抱怨，声音渐渐弱下去，很快就发出均匀的鼾声。

窗外树叶打旋，Ian从背后贴得更紧了些，把头埋进Mickey的脖子里，共享他的体温。那些浮起的零碎片段有了意义，这个秋夜同样小心地藏入其中。从此时间再度疾行起来，让人喘不过气。很久之后，Ian才有勇气回头，在一切之中，他唯一确定的一点是，他当时获得了纯然的宁静，没有恐惧。回忆的迷宫，他找到过出口。

End.


End file.
